1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved insulating window blind or shade assemblies.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Various systems for clamping a sheet of shade or blind material in a spaced-apart relationship over a window are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,041 discloses a housing positioned at the top of a window frame for retractable rolls of sheet or screen material. The edges of the sheet or screen material are sealed against the window frame by elongated hinged plates. Other types of window shades utilize steel strips which are directly bonded to the shade material near its outer edges and which are sealed to a frame adjacent the window by corresponding magnetic strips. Shades which are made of plastic material such as Mylar have problems with maintaining the bond between the steel strips and the plastic material to maintain an airtight seal.